Winters Goodbye
by EvetBelikova
Summary: Set as if The Ruby Circle never occured / Two years of blissful happiness was all that Rose and Dimitri got before an unforseen circumstance ripped them apart. Now living alone and away from court can Rose regain control of herself for long enough to heal the bonds between them both?
1. Hidden Rose

**Hey everyone, I am awfully sorry for disappearing on you all but I've been having a rough time lately. I hope you like this story, I am sorry if there are mistakes!**

 **\- Calypso xoxo**

It was cold, the mid winter frost just beginning to settle into a cool white blanket on the paths outside. With the fire a roaring inferno beside her, the little brunette had curled into a woolen ball. Cradling a mug of steaming cocoa between ice kissed fingertips as she gently hummed a soft lullaby in the daunting silence that coated every inch of the cabin.

The gentle buzz that filled the room drew the woman from her daze as she was forced to stand, sweeping the covers into a cocoon around her petite form as she hurried for the phone.

"Hello?" She murmured softly, all too aware of the alert hearing of her companion.

"Hey Rose" The bouncy reply came springing to her ears moments later as she let out a soft breath, sinking back into the towering cushions as she tucked her knees into her hollow chest.

"How are you?" She willed her voice to remain steady, hoping to conceal the tears that had been streaming down her face moments before. Lissa often worried after her health, she was her best friend and Rose found it endearing that she cared so much but there were certain things she'd rather not be pushed on.

"All packed and ready to go…" The chirpy tone to the blonde's voice sent ice trickling down the brunettes spine as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?" The question hung between them as she opened her mind to the woman on the other end of the line. Prodding tentatively at that thin coil of rope that hung between them, but she was gently meet with a steel wall. Built between them in a way that kept the shadow-kissed dhampir from prying that bit further into her bond mates head.

"Listen Rose, I know that we have been talking about this for months and that you were really looking forwards to it. And don't get me wrong I really want to come it's just…" The woman trailed off a sigh emitting from the other end of the phone as she almost seemed to be struggling to spit the words out.

"But?" The stern tone in which Rose snipped the word out, would have sent the skin crawling on anyone else. But Lissa had grown used to her friends cold and distant temperature, these days she was lucky to even talk to her for this long without the woman hanging up on her.

"They will only let me leave court if D- if he accompanies me."

Silence. Earsplitting silence, filled the room as Rose mulled over the words that had just been announced to her. Casting a wary glance around the room she coughed, clearing her throat in an attempt to dispel the lump now stuck there.

"Let him come." She muttered at last, the hollow tone back as her eyes glazed over fixed on some far off point that held no importance whatsoever.

"Rose-" The blonde started but she was swiftly cut off as her friend murmured

"Goodbye Lissa, see you in two weeks."

Before letting her thumb graze the 'end call' button, sitting in the deafening silence for all of a second before she let out a blood curdling scream of frustration. A snarl sounding from in the distance as the little chocolate retriever yapped back into consciousness from the kitchen. The barking caused her to pause, turning a soft gaze on the puppy as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Azor, I didn't mean to startle you…" She whispered softly as the girl in question came bounding round the corner, skidding to a stop across the linen floor in a scramble of claws and tiles. Her tongue was sticking out, tail wagging ferociously as the little creature tilted it's head to the side. So she was hungry now.

The brunette let out an empty chuckle, letting the phone fall from her hands as she used the arms of the couch to hoist herself up. The navy material grazing her fingers gently as all of her weight was focused on those two points of connection.

"That's getting harder every time" She noted aloud, speaking to no one in particular as the ex-guardian slipped from the little window seat. Creeping across the echoey floorboards as she traipsed towards the kitchen. Stopping to pat her canine friend on the head gently as she scooped the little dotty bowl up off the floor.

She took her time collecting the biscuits from the cupboard, aware that her fluffy socks held no grip on these floors. The once reckless Rose had long since levelled out, her careful nature increasing with each hour she spent away from him. It was the price she'd paid for with a broken heart, one that had shattered into a million sharp pieces.

The room had begun swaying again, her knuckles going white against the countertop as she clutched it in an iron fist. Breathing out slowly she allowed the world to stop rotating, humming a gentle tune again as she set the bowl down by the excited pup. Shuffling back the way she came, as her frail fingers grasped at the blankets. Pulling them tightly around her shaking form, it wasn't due to the cold anymore. She'd long since grown used to the weather, the harsh winter winds that howled beyond the confines of her tiny cabin. But the cold that lurked within her soul, pulling at her very essence as if she were but fuel to a car. That was harder to grow used to.

She follows the belief in life that everyone has someone they will never again speak of, because they meant so much and hurt them so bad. Someone that even hearing their name makes you soul tremble with memories and pain that carved the paths in your soul that are impossible to forget. Someone who makes your heart break a little more each time you accidentally think of the colour of their eyes or the way they once smiled when you called their name.

Settling down into the soft cushions, the brunette gently pulled the blankets up to her shoulders again. Encasing herself in the soft material that shielded her from the outside world as she gently rested her head on the pillows. Casting a broken look out the window at the little pattering of snowfall on the gravel, sighing a broken sigh as she let the tears roll freely down her face. Tracing patterns that might as well be etched into her skin by now, the cool kiss of the salty drops now a regular occurance.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… please don't take my sunshine away…"

The words flowed from her lips as she absentmindedly traced idele patterns across the swell of her abdomen. A gentle pat the reply she gained as her eyes began to droop shut, fatigue taking control as Rose Hathaway sunk into the deep abyss. The darkness filling her mind in an instant as she repeated the harrowing nightmares that stalked her from her sleep. Carefully pulling them apart as she slept, unable to face the world again as she finally realised that in less that a fortnight Dimitri Belikov, her ex-mentor and once supposed soulmate would arrive at her house.

And despite all that she'd promised herself when she left all those months ago, she knew that no matter how much she wished for it. He would walk out just as he'd arrive, and she would be left a shell of the empty casket she was now. And he wouldn't even care.

 **How was it? Do you guys want me to update or scrap this?**


	2. Potting Shed

_**Hey it's me again! I started working on this last night so you get two updates in a row! Normally there will likely be a few days between updates but I hope that's okay, anyways enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **\- Calypso xoxo**_

 _"Rose. Look at me Rose. Roza please!" A snarl cut him off as the brunette whipped her head round sharply, her blotchy skin a clear giveaway to the tears streaming down her pale cheeks._

 _"Don't you dare call me that. Not anymore you have no right to call me that" She seethed, her jaw clenching as she glared at the offender. He didn't shy away however, as so many did, instead he recoiled as if she had slapped him across the face._

 _"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you!" Colour rose to his cheeks now as the rouge tint spread from his neck, proof of his growing frustration. "You really expect me to believe that you - that we … It's impossible Rose - Impossible, anyone knows that!"_

 _She rolled her eyes, a little spitfire in itself._

 _"You truly think I would lie to you about something like this Dimitri?" She spat his name, flinging it towards him like an insult and she knew it hit the mark as he visibly flinched. And that was enough for her to sigh, wrapping her arms around her currently flat stomach as she glared at the floor instead. Suddenly finding her shoes very interesting as she listened to the air crackle between them full of the tension that hung there._

 _"Rose…" He began after a moment but she held a slender hand in the space between them, silencing the brewing remark from his lips as she took a stealy breath._

 _"Is this it? Two years of bliss and you throw it all out the window because you don't believe me on the one thing I would never lie about?" There was no shake or quiver in her voice as she addressed him, her tone gentle and calm the opposite of what was raging beneath her skin._

 _"It's impossible Rose you and I -"_

 _"Right, I get it. It's impossible which means I must have just slept with someone whilst I was asleep or oh let me guess the classic amnesia is this when you tell me we got in a fight a few months ago and I ran out the door all Romance Movie style and got in an accident. And then ohhh the plot thickens because bam I crash and three weeks later tip - tap I wake up with amnesia!" Her voice was sugar sweet as she growled the words at him, annoyance lacing her eyes as she finally rose her gentle gaze to his brown molten pools. When silence answered her she scoffed, spinning on her heels as she started to storm away._

 _"Rose!" She stopped, whirling back to face him as she snapped._

 _"What could you possibly want now?" She demanded, to busy focusing on keeping the tears at bay to notice the gentle pitter of rain cascading down around them or the bustle of people gathering under a shop arch a few yards away._

 _"Don't leave, don't stay for me. But don't leave…" She knew what he meant, understood that he'd read it in her eyes the same way he always did. She also knew his words made sense, but despite that she could only bring herself to tell him._

 _"If they ever ask about me tell them 'She was the only girl who loved me with honesty, and I broke her with my distrust' Okay?" He didn't respond, but she could have sworn she saw the life fade from his eyes in that moment, the spark dying down as the rain that surrounded them snuffed out the flames. Both that lingered in his eyes and that bound them so tightly these past years, they'd survived worse. But they always say it's the little things that matter and in this moment it was right._

 _"Goodbye Comrade" She whispered at last, turning away from him as she left him standing in that storm. The pain coming in full waves as she pressed a gentle hand to her stomach before the tears came streaming down in pelts of heartbreak. The cries shaking through her body a_ s -

The brunette bolted upright in bed, the covers around her dripping with sweat as the breaths left her body in shaky movements. Her dark locks a matted mess behind her as the dawn's early morning glow sent a soft stream of light filtering through the curtains. The dream - the memory was one that frequented her sleep these days plaguing her mind during the day as it spun in constant circles.

As if they had sensed it too, the child growing within her womb gave a soft tap as if it understood the pain its mother was experiencing right now.

"It's okay baby, it's not your fault. He was right, it is impossible but he forgot I have a habit of proving impossible things to be entirely possible" The words came out hoarse, she must have been screaming she decided. Her hand brushing against her cheek and as if in confirmation it came away wet with salty tears.

Unable to stomach getting out of bed yet, the woman simply sunk back into the mound of pillows she'd barricaded herself with. Letting the gentle lul of sleep slip into place again, as she shifted into a state of unconsciousness.

A fierce pounding awoke the sleeping beauty as she bolted upright, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she snapped her head round. Glancing at the clock on the cabinet beside her as she swore under her breath, the date rushing to the forefront of her mind as she scurried for the door. Barely remembering to throw her faded grey and white striped robe around her caving shoulders.

"I'm coming" She called, pausing to clear her throat as she failed to get the words out at first barely noticing as a bundle of fur went barrelling towards the door. Barking in hyper mood as she went and it brought a hollow chuckle to the brunettes lips as she swatted him away. Pulling at the chain the kept out the worst of the worst, growling back at the puppy as it bared it teeth at her.

"Mopey old sod" She muttered as she bent down, scooping the creature into an embrace as she rested it on top of her protruding bump. Allowing the warm bundle of energy to rest its head in the crevice of her neck as she at last managed to pull the door open. Very well aware of who would be waiting for her on the other side of the door, but not entirely prepared either.

"You look like Crap." A certain raven haired prick was the first to break the silence as he pushed past the girl stuck in the doorway. The same one who sent him a rather vulgar gesture before placing the hyperactive pup on the floor. Carefully rising as she turned back to the others waiting on the doorstep for her to invite them in.

"Who taught you restraint?" She asked, willing that old spark of hers to fill her eyes as she grinned at her best friend. Trying to the will the expression into a believable excuse as she gently pulled the bouncing blonde into an embrace. Aware of the being between them as she maneuvered slightly to accommodate the extra person. The slightly scuffling from behind the woman lead her to believe that the man now slinging the bags onto his back did not fall for the act. But she didn't care, she decided as she failed to acknowledge his presence, turning back to the cabin as she pulled her friend inside.

"Sparky get out of the kitchen, Azor stop begging like that" She snapped, snarling at the puppy as it turned its pleading emerald eyes on her instead. The stare off didn't last long as a dejected mope of hazel fur disappeared round the corner, sulking off to its regular position at the end of her owners bed.

"It's so good to see you" She said at last, facing the woman whose hand she was clutching tightly. It had been nearly six months since she'd last seen this woman and it was too long in her opinion. They'd grown up together, spending every day together for most of their childhood and the separation was adding to the aching heart she'd acquired.

"I missed you Rose!" She squealed, pulling her friend into a hug again as a snort could be heard from the adjacent kitchen. The brunette offered the blonde a haunting smile as she sent a vulgar gesture towards the guy currently looting through the food in her kitchen - why she did not know.

"I missed you too Lissa" She spoke softly, pulling back as she settled into a seat on the couch the discarded blanket once again pulled around her bulging midsection. Beneath the striped robe she had on a pair of maternity leggings, black that went well with the loose fitting navy blue shirt she'd thrown on over it last night. It had once belonged to another, the previous owner now lingering in the doorway as a chilly breeze swept into the cabin.

"If you are going to linger in the doorway like Bucky Mcdolittle then please have the decency to shut the door first." She snapped, turning icey eyes on the towering figure of the man she'd once spoken to with a softness. Worshipping him and loving him like she'd never done with another, but vulnerability wasn't enough for him because he'd been quick to kick her to the curb.

He gulped, opening his mouth as if he was contemplating replying before a high pitched squeal came from further behind him that made her blood run cold.

"Dimka, it's so cold can you please help me carry my bags!" The woman it belonged to was quick to appear, shuffling onto the porch as she peered into the dimly lit room. The curtains drawn, more because she'd forgotten to open them, than for the comfortability of her Moroi friends.

"Three Royals and a lying bastard, isn't Christmas going to be interesting this year" The tone was chipper, very unlike Rose as she grinned from ear to ear. The sickly sweet nature of the expression causing the latter of the people to turn from her firm gaze.

"Rose, how nice it is to see you." Tasha's words were clipped, her tone a dull ache as she moved to cling to the arm of the man she'd called for. Cocking her head to the side Rose allowed herself three seconds to glare at the hand now curled around his forearm before looking away.

One… There had been a time in their lives when that was her, clinging to him like that for support at the odd moments they were actually free to be themselves and weren't on duty. Two… six months wasn't enough for her to forget the way his gaze brushed over to look at her, smiling down with that slight lip curl he often acquired.

Three… that privilege no longer belonged to her. And so she looked away, turned a blind eye to the couple as instead looked at her best friend. Who's emerald eyes had turned sad, calming thoughts rolling down the bond towards her as she shook her head gently.

"Really cause I think Sparky's just glad to see the contents of my fridge" She muttered, grabbing a pillow as she sent it to the cocky bastard in question who had merely stuck his tongue out in her direction.

"Right, anyways not to seem needy or anything but which room will I be staying in?" The question returned my gaze to the door, where an uncomfortable looking Dimitri was still stood, now with his girlfriends arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I prepared the small cabin out back for you, it's not big but there's enough room for two and please don't forget to take the trash out when you go. Poor Dimitri over there might get lost in the big wide world with his impossible ideas." The weight of the words had Lissa sending a mental poke towards her, a smile glinting on the corners of the blondes lips as she tried to hold in her laughter. Either the Moroi didn't notice or didn't care, for she simply readjusted herself and strode out of the log house. Taking the dhampir by the hand as she dragged him behind her, leaving him with all of her bags.

"I thought there was only a small potting shed out back?" Christian had reappeared from the kitchen, amusant lining his lightening eyes as he grinned at her.

"Do you think she'll mind?" She quipped, a grin mirroring his and for once she didn't have to force it.

"You cruel, cruel thing" He muttered, bending to kiss his wife's check gently before flopping onto the couch across from the two girls. One of whom was silently counting in her head before letting out an almighty chuckle as a screaming "What on earth is this?!?" could be heard echoing in the woods behind them.

Needless to say the three adults had needed the ten minutes it took Dimitri to calm her down to stop roaring with laughter. How she had missed the little things with these two, even the pompous prat of a husband her best friend had gained roughly a year ago now. Eventually Tasha stormed back inside, leaving Dimitri to shut the door behind her as he took up a guardians stance by the back window.

"I will not stay in that - that pit!" Rose cocked an eyebrow, a trick she'd taught herself a few months back in order to level the stares her ex had given her.

"Oh? And where else would you stay then because I am afraid I was not aware of the fact you would be accompanying these splendid people so did not know I'd need to get another camp bed." Oh Tasha did not like this, the vein on the side of her head standing out as she screwed her hands up into balls. If she started swinging hell would happen, because no matter who it was she knew Christian would not let her or the baby be harmed.

Sorry Rose, she turned up just as we were leaving…

Rose turned to her bond mate and offered her a weak but understanding smile as she shook her head, telling her silently that she wasn't mad.

"I had a chance to count how many rooms you have here Rose, I know there are more than enough for me and Dimka to stay in!" She was furious, revealing that she had snooped around the house already showed that she wasn't playing games.

"Unfortunately for you Tasha those rooms are already reserved for someone else. So you either take the room outside or you sleep on the couch your choice. But I might just point out that Azor likes to get up in the middle of the night and bark at the owls right over there so be prepared to be awoken by it." The hound in question let out a soft whimper, a pathetic excuse for a bark as she poked a sleepy head out from behind the couch. Causing Rose to roll her eyes as she muttered that the pup was a mopey old sod for the fourth time that day alone.

"Who else is joining us?" The voice filled the room in an instant, the chance of tenor a shook as she spun to the look at the man it had come from. Glancing at him just enough for her heart to skip a beat before she shrugged, ignoring his question.

"You will see when they g-" she was cut off by a knock at the door and huffed, mumbling to herself about everyone having bad timing today. Rising slowly to her feet she ignored the gaping expression Tasha now wore at the sight of her swollen stomach. Instead sending her a mock smirk as she pulled open the door, engulfed in a bone crushing hug before she had even the chance to say hello.

"Squashing …. Baby …. Help … " She managed to wheeze, laughter beneath the words as the girl finally pulled back tears gleaming in her eyes as she started muttering "I am so sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay, I forgave you long ago" She whispered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she sighed in relief. Looking out behind the young girl she smiled softly, casting her gaze on each woman individually.

"Thank you for coming." She dipped her head in acknowledgement, only now realising that the brown eyed woman in her arms had gone still. Her attention snagged on someone that was hovering behind the brunette.

"Vika…" The name was bare whisper on his lips, slipping off his tongue in disbelief as he stared wide eyed at his sister. Moving to look at the rest of his family sprawled out across the porch as he took them in silently.

Finally responding to the mention of her name the girl stepped from her friends arms, moving her gently to one side as she came to a halt before her brother.

"What are you doing he-" His words were cut off as an echoing slap could be heard radiating through the room, leaving the onlookers to gawk at the red mark splotched across his left cheek in awe.

"If you ever hurt my Roza again I will personally see to it that I remove the -"

"Vika" The woman she was defending warned, a low chide that was softer than she would have been normally.

"Brother or no, you hurt her and I will never - ever speak to you again, are we clear?" Vika had pressed her nail right on her brothers chest, and Rose was just stood there admiring the view of him being told off.

"Crystal Clear Sister."

And that was that.

 **I hope this was okay, and is easy enough to understand feel free to ask me if a section doesn't and please please feel free to offer me some suggestions for future events in the storyline!**


	3. Little Girl

**Hey there guys so it was my first week back at school last week which is why I didn't get round to updating! To the person who asked when this was set it is as if when he was restored and told Rose "Love Fades, Mine has" Tasha did not kill the Queen. I will do flashbacks to reveal when and how she forgave him for those four words at some point!**

 **\- Calypso xoxo**

 _"Rose…" The sweet caress of the blondes voice echoed around the empty halls of the music department. Her footsteps echoing across the carpeted floor as she tiptoed towards the woman sat at the piano._

 _"I cannot remember the last time I played" She sounded so broken, the wobble in her voice a shock that reverberated through her fraile form. Grief was like a hound on her shoulders, pulling her down into the sinking abyss that threatened to swallow her whole._

 _"Portland, just before we were brought back by Guardian Belikov." Her bondmate answered for her, supplying the answer as she racked her brain for the memory. But it was clouded over, shielded from her by a single glimpse of a freckled boy. Whos hair blazed with a soft fire, smothering the intensity that lingered behind those curious eyes. Before flashing to shoulder length hair, swaying in a gentle breeze that framed hues of delicate brown._

 _"I never even played for him" The brunette whispered, her fingers skimming the familiar keys as she sucked in a shaky breath. Unsure how she had even made it to the little room on the other side of the school's campus._

 _"You've never played for anyone. Not even me" Lissa pointed out as she leant a soft elbow against the sheen surface of the great instrument. Rose dipped her head in acknowledgement, softly chewing on her lower lip as she settled into the familiar stance. Adjusting her hands to play the chords that had long since been seared into the back of her mind._

 _With a gentle lurch she let herself mould the tune that accompanied the song always lingering at the forefront of her memories. She had written it a few months prior, immersed in the gentle lulls of the soft sweet song._

 _"There is a swelling storm - and I'm caught up in the middle of it all… and it takes control. Of the person that I thought I was, the girl I used to know… But there, is a light. In the dark and I feel its warmth. In my hands, and my heart. Why can't I hold on?"_

 _On and on the lyrics came tumbling from her gentle lips of sweet rosey pink, craddling her broken form in a shadowed embrace that sent silent tears trickling down her stained cheeks._

 _"It comes and goes in waves … and it carries us away."_

 _In the moments after she had finished silence greeted her sudden openness but it was short lived as her best friend shrugged her arms across the girls shoulders. Pulling her back into the canopy of her love as she gently held the novice as she cried._

 _"Guardian Belikov would have loved that song Rose. He would have loved it." The princess broke the silence, pulling back to gently wipe away the few tears still trickling down her friends cheek. Rose sniffled, reaching up with shaky hands as she tied her chesnut locks back in a loose ponytail that hung limply down her back._

 _"I could have - I should have saved him Lis… I should have saved him… and now it is too late" Grief rolled of the tiny brunette in waves, filling the great expanse they were nestled in as spirit wielder and bondmate sat in a deafening silence. Broken only by the occasionally whispers of comfort that was offered into the void between them._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Roses' cabin had become suffocated in a daunting silence, neither party daring to open their mouths after short introductions were made. Vika had given her brother one final glare, dripping with a fire that made him cower slightly where he stood, before stalking over the section of the couch her host had just vacated.

Said host lingered by the chilly doorway to usher in the rest of the Belikov's finally shutting the door when little old Yeva shuffled over the worn threshold. Olena was the only one to offer Dimitri a cold embrace, even Paul who had idolised his Uncle when Rose had last seen him now shied away to sit in his Aunts lap.

Eventually they all panned out, Karolina sinking into the armchair that was positioned beneath the kitchen counter top. Zoya snuggling down into the crevices of her mothers arms silently. Meanwhile Sonja helped Yeva to settled onto the couch that Christian had just thoughtfully vacated, the guardians grandmother had simply sent him a scornful look before ambling past him.

If Rose had been herself she might had sniggered at the reaction he was receiving from his family, she knew that he had not been in the same room as them for nearly a year now. She herself had been the one to drag him out the artic wasteland of Baia for Christmas, it was only a few months later that she was tossed out like a dog and left to fend for herself by him when she needed him most.

Christian had pulled up a chair from the dining room, offering one to Tasha who had momentarily turned her nose up. Before gasting a glance around and realising it was either accept or be left standing as Rose had claimed a spot between Vika and Lissa. With Olena occupying the spot beside her mother and daughter. As per his guardian training Dimitri settled by the towering windows that lined one of the walls overlooking the mountains.

Rose glanced at him every so often, cocking her head to the side as she detected the tremble in his lower lip. A clear indication that he was on the verge of saying something, but was holding back due to his presumptuous nature.

"Spit it out" She barked, her eyes locked on his perfectly defined face as she gently rested her head on the back of the couch.

"You invited my family and did not deign to tell me?" Lethal calm steadied his words as the man fixed an offhanded look towards the girl trying to sink into the couch cushions to his left.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything anymore Guardian Belikov" She replied coily, an eyebrow flicking up as she fixed him with a glance. Shock flashed briefly across his face at the smoothness with which she addressed him and at the use of his title but she did not let it phase her as she turned from him sharply. Instead peering at the woman squirming uncomfortably on one of her wooden backed chairs from the neighbouring room.

"Is something the matter with my choice of furnishing Tasha?" She snarked, laying a hand against her swollen stomach gently as she looked at the raven haired moroi.

"You couldn't have picked something that was actually comfortable"

"I am so very sorry that the Belikov's gift to me is not one you enjoy." Rose averted her gaze, not wanting to see the fury lining the woman's cruel gaze as she realised that Rose had just thrown her into a mouse trap.

Silence ensued as they all settled into an awkward pause, everyone seeming to find the floorboards very intriguing. Trust one of the two woman she was nestled with to speak their mind as Lissa suddenly let out a shrill squeal of excitement.

"You kept it" The blonde's joy was radiating through the bond in fast waves as she jumped up in a sudden hurry. Trailing over to the ornate wooden instrument situated just before the roaring hearth. As if a switch had been clicked, Vika too rose in an instant. Hurrying over to the girl as she joined in on the squeals of excitement.

"It was a gift, I wasn't going to turn it down Lis." She replied, a sudden coldness filling her voice again as she spared a glance at what they were fretting over now.

"Yes but it was the gift. I am surprised you kept it considering who gave it to you especially -" She stopped short, as if remembering who they were keeping company with at the moment as the blonde recoiled slightly. But Rose had long since promised not to shy away from comments about the past, so rose slightly where she sat.

"Just because Guardian Belikov decided to label me a whore and email me his request for a divorce does not mean I was going to rid myself of a perfectly good wedding gift." She did not even flinch at the sniggers produced around the circle, occasionally echoed by an occasional tut and she even heard someone - likely sparky - descend into a coughing fit.

"Roza -"

"My name is Rose. If you insist on addressing me do so with my name." She snapped, not even letting him finish whatever lazy excuse he was trying to conjure before she did so. Tasha was not pleased as she coughed pointedly, a scowl thrown towards the pregnant dhampir as she opened her lips to spit -

"Just because you tired of Dimitri and decided he was not worth being faithful to does not mean little girl that you can drag him down in front of his family. Have some respect for your elders."

Rose sniggered, gently blowing Tasha a sarcastic kiss that had her reeling in her seat as she stood up. Everyone suddenly going oddly quiet as she rose on shaky knees, unsure how she was able to stabilise herself so surely.

"Its 2am and I am laying there awake as I think about whether or not he's moved on yet, whether he's got somebody else there to hold him when he cries. If there's someone else who gets to wake up every morning to see him smiling down at them, with that small smile he used to reserve only for me. Its 3am and I lay there now wondering if he's happy, if all of his demons have been chased away by this new girl of his. I wonder if her perfume is sweeter than mine ever was, if he tells her not to cut of her long locks of hair like he once did to me. When in all honesty I don't really want to know."

She opened her mouth, the witch with the scare running down her cheek as if she was going to say something but the girl raised a hand silencing her with a look. She was not done yet.

"Because I love him. Not the idea of him as so many others do but him all his flaws and insecurities and the little pet peeves he comes with. I love him. But I am no longer in love with him, I did not grow tired of him. I did not cheat on him as so many will believe but I no longer love him because he did not believe me when I told him so. When I stood there in the pouring rain begging him to believe in the impossible just once, and when we said goodbye.

"One day I will find it within myself to move on, to fall in love again and let someone heal the broken pieces of my heart. I will find it within myself to admit that maybe it was not meant to last, and this was just a blessing in disguise. But today is not that day, so I am warning you now Tasha Ozera this is my house. And they are my family - all of them.

"He broke me, he tore me apart and left me to the wolves without giving me time to explain anything. So they may be his family, and he may no longer be my husband by law but in here. In my heart they are still my family, and they will always - always mean more to me than you can even begin to imagine. So call me a little girl one more time and try to speak to me like you are some kind of nobility then I will personally throw you off my land by the scraps of hair on your petite head."

No one spoke, no one dared breath as the little brunette seethed in the centre of the room, her breathes rising in an uneven pattern.

"Okay." Tasha at last spoke, snapping Rose from her daze as the girl bent to pick up a blanket pulling it around quivering shoulders as she turned to look at the man behind her. Struck still by the tears she saw glimmering in his dull eyes, and the pain that flickered across his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning away from him again as she strode for the door, flinging it open wildly as she hurried for the release of fresh air.

"I can't do this right now" She gushed as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the Belikov's and Ozera's in a stunned silence. Broken when the figure by the window attempted to slip over to the door still shaking in its hinges.

"Leave her."

"Mama -"

"Leave her." The voice commanded again, as the woman glanced at her son with a hardened gaze. "You have done enough damage"

He nodded, rocking back as he took to setting a saddened gaze on the horizon beyond the paned windows.

Unable to voice how much those words had stung him, for no matter what he'd done and whispered in those months since they'd parted one fact remained true.

He loved her.

He was _in_ love with her.

Always had been . . .

Always would be .

 **Why do I do this to myself!! Angsty chapter I know, what did you guys think?**


End file.
